Ben 10 Omniverse Fan Base Wiki:Rules
__NOWYSIWYG__ Below are the community guidelines that everyone is to base their editing on. Please note that there are a set of globally applying rules on Community Central. Episode Creation Policy You may only add episodes to your own series. Adding an episode to others' series will result in one warning, and then a block from editing. Note that this does not apply if a user creates an episode page for another series, as long as there were already pages linking to it. If this is the case, then the person creating the page in question is actually helping the wiki. Behavior Vandalism Removing content from pages, messing up their text, and other malicious edits. This results in one warning. Spam Advertisements, links to porn/virus websites, nonsense/gibberish, an entire page of pointlessness, etc. Spam is all those things, and will get a warning, and then block. Profanity Also known as curse words, cuss words, vulgarity, etc, these are really bad words. Included are all which are listed in MediaWiki:BlacklistedWords. A warning will be issued if used (if you quote someone, censor it), and you will get a short block from editing if continued if you continue to do it. Trolling This is a common way of describing an action where one annoys other people for no reason. This usually includes insulting people's work, trying to offend them and posting nonsense with comments, on pages or on blogs. This is usually just one warning. Advertising A person, advertising his content (aliens, series, characters, etc) on blogs, other pages, Message Walls and so on. Posting it towards people who are not interested is not allowed. This doesn't always result in a warning, but it does when one advertises over and over again. Note: Messaging something to a user who works on your series/characters or requested you something/informing them of news they are interested in is good-faith and is allowed. Copycat Policy Nobody likes a copycat, especially when it's quite obvious. Copying another users work will result in a warning, and then a block if done a second time. You must get permission to use people's aliens, villains, etc. Below are two variations of this policy:﻿ 'Crossovers' If you are planning a crossover, even a crossover movie, then you must get permission from the creators of all involved series before you can use them. 'Sequels' It's quite common for users to make a sequel to their original series after their first one ends, similar to how Alien Force and Ultimate Alien are sequels to Ben 10. It is even allowed to make a sequel to someone else's series, but you need permission from the other series' creator. Block Policy Unless otherwise specified in a policy, admins must give a warning before blocking you if you break the rules. However, you will not get any more warnings once the first block expires and you continue to break the rules. The blocks will get longer and longer until you are indefinitely blocked from editing. Achievements Policy There is a rule that applies to all wikis with the Achievements (badge). No abusing a wiki feature, like making lots of unneeded edits, adding the same category over and over, and other things, to get badges. It's cheating, and can really mess up the system. It will get a warning, and then a block. Crossover Policy This is a plain-and-simple explanation of something that could warrant its own page: If you are doing a crossover with a non-Ben 10 show, do not make a page for any other-show characters. For example, if doing a P&F and/or SpongeBob crossover with your series, don't make a page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz or Plankton. Personal Info Policy Some people like to give out their name online. This is not allowed at all on this wiki for safety reasons, protecting against identity thieves and other threats. Even though Wikia has rolled out a new userpage header, you are still not permitted to give out personal info on it. Note that you do not have to fill everything out, yet you can still use a nickname. (i.e. filling out "Batguy" if your username is "Batguy87".) Giving out others' personal info without their permission (called "outing") is not permitted under any circumstances and will result in an immediate, indefinite block. User Treatment Here at , we try to guarantee a safe, friendly, and productive editing environment. We ask the users of to follow this policy. Respect Other Users *No user deserves to be treated with disrespect, no matter the situation. If you have a disagreement, do not try to solve the issue with verbal insults or by using profanities. Talk calmly to the user. Things said on the internet can hurt someone in real-life. For Example, say someone is using your alien without your permission, and you write a comment or a message to them. *Do this: "Hey, just so you know (insert alien) is my alien. You're using it without my permission. Please, remove it from the page and ask permission next time. " *Think before you act. By typing in all capitals, and overdoing the ! character, you are violating the Respect Other Users Policy and the Spam Policy. If you are harassing another user you will be warned, followed by a second warning, and then finally a block. *This policy ESPECIALLY applies on chat, as chat can quickly escalate issues. Try to not fight other users, chat moderators, or administrators. If an administrator or chat moderator says to drop the issue, do it. Solving user conflicts All user conflicts should be solved peacefully. It is better to come to a compromise than to keep arguing. If you cannot compromise then simply stop talking to that user until you can come up with a solution. If you feel that a user has made a personal attack on you, you may report it to an administrator. Edit and Revert wars While the does not get edit wars often, we ask that you follow our simple concept: stop editing and find a compromise. Other things to consider Your actions and statements can be harmful to others. In some countries criminal charges may be pressed for certain threats. Read more here.